A Mobile Industry Processor Interface (MIPI) refers to an interface standard of a mobile device. A so-called mobile device roughly includes hardware and software. In terms of hardware, any one of various processors or System-on-Chips (SOCs) is located at the center of the device, which is connected to a camera, a display, a memory or the like. In this processor, an application program (software) is installed.
MIPI is a new standard for hardware and software installed between the processor and a peripheral device, i.e., a new standard of a serial interface between a reference processor of a terminal and a camera module, a display, or an RF-IC, which is a peripheral processor. Numerous interfaces having similar operation performance have been recently adopted by the mobile communications industry. These interfaces are incompatible and excessive investment therein imposes a heavy burden on the mobile industry. By standardizing interfaces of the MIPI, SOCs, processors and peripheral devices provided by various manufacturers become compatible. Accordingly, it is possible to reduce development time and labor. Research into implementation of an optimized MIPI continues to be conducted.